


Please Just Listen to me! (Please, Don't Make me Turn Away)

by kiranightshade



Series: My Lost Soul (Lead Me to Redemption) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Peter, Beta Derek, Harry Potter References, Incest, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Just a hint of, M/M, Made up religions, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Morally Flexible Sheriff Stilinski, Paganism, Polyamory, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Shovel Talk, Spark Stiles Stilinski, he is not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: The Sheriff is not happy.And then he is very very not happy.Stiles just hopes they can come out of this relatively unscathed.





	Please Just Listen to me! (Please, Don't Make me Turn Away)

**Author's Note:**

> I...really hope I did this justice. Just. I do not want to have screwed this one up. 
> 
> On a lighter note, I GOT MY SCHOOL LAPTOP!!!
> 
> Which means no more online word thank god. Now I just need to get my files onto it which won't be a problem for long so *does the happy dance*

“What is he doing here?”

The sheriff is glaring at Peter, who rises from his seat in the living room. 

“Explaining the truth to outsiders was my job once upon a time. And I could hardly stay at home while the two most important people in my life were in need of my support.”

“Dad please,” Stiles pleads from his spot on the couch, “there’s a lot to explain and telling you isn’t just my decision to make.” 

The sheriff looks to where his son is holding hands with a grown man. He grits his teeth, “Everything. Now.”

Stiles visibly scrambles for the words. Where does he begin? Kate? Werewolves? Derek?

Peter saves him, “Stiles met Derek through me.”

Of course, now the sheriff’s rage is all directed at Peter, but he continues on as if nothing were wrong.

“Stiles met me by chance. And for that story, I’m afraid we’ll need a little history lesson first. Can’t have you arresting me without all the facts I’m afraid.”

Stiles cringes as the sheriff settles into his chair. His eyes are completely devoid of sympathy, trained to pick apart every tell and every lie. 

He’s probably already guessed how they met and he isn’t happy about it. He probably thinks Peter is some sort of gang leader or a serial killer or worse. 

Stiles just hopes he won’t consider the truth worse.

 

*** 

 

By the time the Hale Fire was explained his father had a drink in his hand. By the time werewolves were explained the drink was empty and his gun was on the table. 

Pack law was not fun to explain. Stiles knows the only reason his dad isn’t hauling Peter in cuffs for murder is that he never read him his rights. 

Nothing compared to the look on his face when he was told about the kidnappings. 

He’s angry at Peter. Worried for Stiles. Devastated that he never even noticed. And fighting not to sympathize with his son’s older boyfriend. 

Stiles can see it clear as day on his dad’s face. If he could go the rest of his life without ever seeing that look it would be too soon.

By the time they get to rebuilding the pack and the house and stabilizing the area, they’ve only got two things left to tell. 

Stiles is terrified because they still haven’t told him about Peter. He knows that he’s their alpha. He knows what that means and he knows enough about Derek to keep a close eye on him rather than lock him up right then and there.

Stiles hadn’t even come out to him as Bi before all this. How is he supposed to explain that he’s poly too? And what if he looks too closely into Peter and Derek’s interactions?

That’s the one thing they cannot tell him tonight. They just can’t.

“I took the bite,” Stiles blurts out.

His dad turns shocked eyes to him, “But you said— “ 

“That I was human? I am. It’s just, well. It didn’t work. Not like it’s supposed to anyway. I—“ Stiles rubs the back of his neck.

Pride laces Peter’s voice when he says, “Stiles here is a spark. Far more powerful than a werewolf and far rarer. To think that my bite sired a spark,” Peter sighs. 

Stiles rolls his eyes, “You’re never going to let that go, are you?” 

“I don’t think you understand just how revered you are in our world. The ability to manipulate time and space at your will is nothing to roll your eyes at.”

“I’m hardly that powerful,” Stiles grumbles.

“Tell that to Gerard.”

“I’m sorry,” his dad interrupts, “My son is a what?”

Stiles laughs. “I’m a wizard dad.” 

At his dad’s skeptical stare Stiles lets a bit of lightning dance across his fingertips and up his arms before it crackles back to nothing. Derek’s hand remains untouched where it remains tangled with Stiles’. 

His dad falls back into his chair in resignation. Rubbing at his eyes, he asks, “Is there anything else you’d like to mention or can I go process all this now?”

Stiles, Peter, and Derek all share a look. They’ve already decided to tell him that he was dating both of them, if bending the truth a little around the incestuous bits, but saying is definitely easier than, well, saying it. 

“What is it?” his dad warns, because of course he’s still watching them all like a detective. 

Because this is still an interrogation. Goddammit. 

Derek is the one to speak up this time, “We explained mating right. Well—“ 

“Well.”

“Stiles’ mating mark isn’t…mine.”

“Then whose is it?” 

Stiles does not like that tone. He doesn’t like it one bit.

He glances to Peter, who is now leaning against the side of the couch closest to him. 

They don’t get the chance to say anything before his dad is up on his feet and pointing his gun at Peter. 

If Stiles thought he looked murderous before, he clearly didn’t know what the word meant because he’s truly afraid he’ll get a lucky shot and Peter is just sitting there, calm as can be like he didn’t just reveal he’s mated to the sheriff’s seventeen-year-old son.

Oh gods, he’s going to die.

“Oh gods, dad please calm down.”

“Calm down! Like hell I will! Derek I was willing to accept but this? This man is your alpha right? So not only does he have years over you but he’s also essentially your boss or king or something. How am I supposed to look past such a blatant power imbalance? How am I supposed to allow someone who would put you in this position to live?”

“What do you think happens when a beta mates with the alpha!” Stiles takes a breath, “I am just as much the alpha of this pack as Peter is. I’m his mate, not his consort.”

“And the age difference. What excuse does he have for that?”

“I don’t have one I’m afraid.”

Stiles glares at Peter because they are trying to avoid him getting shot here and what the hell does he think he’s doing?

He doesn’t even acknowledge the glare, the bastard. 

“He caught me, helped me, joined me of his own volition. First as my friend and then as my pack. I am strong in many ways but there is no excuse to my weakness in regards to your son. I can assure you that my love for him is entirely genuine, as is my respect. There is nothing I wouldn’t do to protect him.”

“Expect leave.”

Peter frowns, “Yes… and no. I’m afraid there is only one thing that could make me leave him and it will never be my morals.”

“It’s a good thing I didn’t mate with you for your morals then, isn’t it?”

Peter smiles at them fondly, “Just another thing we have in common I suppose.”

Derek chuckles, “Gods, I’m going to have to be the moral compass here, aren’t I?”

Stiles huffs out a laugh. Covering his dad’s hands and lowering the gun, he faces him and says, “Dad, I’m not…nice. I’m not particularly good and I’m not a victim. And I think you know that. You know how I am and you’ve known that for a while now. You know that if they really were preying on me then they wouldn’t still be here, that you would never have gotten the chance to threaten them at all because they’d be dead. What I am is very loyal and very protective and very morally flexible. I get that from you and don’t you make that face because you’re ready to throw your career away to protect me right now. You’ve already tossed your precious morals for me tonight and I get it. I love you for it, but it’s not necessary. I need you to trust me here. I will tell you if it ever becomes necessary.”

His dad doesn’t say a word as they hold each other’s eyes. Eventually he breaks, seeing the absolute truth in his son’s words, and drops the gun. Stiles passes it to Peter behind him as he’s pulled into his dad’s crushing hug. Stiles holds on just as tightly, whispering assurances into his ear. 

He doesn’t know how long they stand there, but by the time his dad pulls away Peter has relaxed fully onto the couch. 

Stiles doesn’t get the chance to notice however because then his dad is asking another question.

“So… this is it? Nothing else to tell me? At all?”

“No?” Stiles looks to Peter and Derek. They look just as puzzled because surely he couldn’t have jumped to incest could he? His blood runs cold. Oh gods, they cannot go down that road after everything. Not tonight. 

“Nothing left?”

“I don’t think so? We went over the Argents right?” Stiles looks to Peter again, “Right?”

“Yeah, we did.” Derek frowns his confused frown. 

“We went over Scott too.” Peter adds.

Stiles’ dad just nods, almost looking amused now. 

“Right. Well, do let me know if we’ll be celebrating Christmas this year. I’d hate to make you uncomfortable.”

“Christmas? What does that have to do with anything?”

“You’re right. Many pagan religions have holidays during Christmas time. It’s not like anybody knows when Jesus’ birthday was. And it’s not like we were ever very religious anyways.” 

It finally dawns on them. 

“You know, only ever referring to god in the plural isn’t very subtle,” He looks to Peter and Derek when he asks, “Is this another werewolf thing then?”

Peter throws his head back and laughs, “I suppose you could say that. Our gods aren’t very well known to your world. But I think that that is a conversation for another day,” Peter rises with Derek as he says, “There’s an entire culture living right under your nose and it’s already very late. Best to pace yourself with it. Now, if we’re done with the threats I think we should be going home. This next week will be super busy with the house and, if I’m not mistaken, we actually have a holiday to prepare for.”

Stiles grins, “Really? What will we be celebrating?” 

With a quick glance to his dad, Peter strides over and kisses his cheek before saying, “Everyone’s got a creation story. We’ve just got a specific date for ours.” 

“Isn’t the world’s birthday New Years?”

Peter smirks. Backing away, he ends with, “But it’s the wolf’s birthday we’ll be celebrating.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes in sync with his dad as Peter flashes his eyes once and joins Derek outside. 

“He’s a dramatic little fuck, isn’t he?”

“Yep,” Stiles grins helplessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are always appreciated. 
> 
> Now I am off to invent an entire religion (or at least a holiday) and I will not be researching any existing religions so any similarities will be entirely coincidencental. 
> 
> Also I may have been a little over excited to post this so any mistakes are welcome to be pointed out. Just, you know, don't be rude or anything. I just got caught up on how smoothly my keyboard types okay!


End file.
